Growing Up
by KodiakWolfe13
Summary: "B-Bruce, what are you doing here?" The teen asked worriedly. "Danny, is there something you'd like to talk about?" Bruce asked. Branch off of my other story Young Justice but you don't need to read that first to read this.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. For those who are reading Young Justice (seriously gotta find a better name...), this is a Daddy-Bats moment with lovely Danny Phantom. For those who aren't reading Young Justice, same thing. Daddy-Bats moment with Danny. The only reason I wrote this was because I needed to vent. Badly. The past few days I've been feeling some serious anxiety that I explained through Danny. Bruce is just... Well, he's kinda what I want to hear. I've tried talking about my anxiety to multiple people and they all tell me "live in the present" but it just doesn't work the way I need it to. I finally shot my pastor an email, I was so desperate. I wait impatiently for him to email me back. So... This helped me vent while I wait.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Young Justice or Danny Phantom or the image. Just the plot. Butch Hartman owns everything else.**

* * *

Alfred knocked on Bruce's office door. When Bruce turned to him, the butler had a worried expression on his face.

"What is it, Alfred?" Bruce asked worriedly.

"I was doing my routine rounds when I was passing Master Danny's room. I heard him whimpering inside. It's still early for him to be asleep. I don't think he's having a nightmare." Alfred informed.

This troubled the billionaire to no end. "Are you sure, Alfred?"

"Positive, Sir."

Bruce got up. "I'll go check on him."

Alfred nodded. "Very well, Sir."

The billionaire traveled down the halls and came up to his adopted son's room.

Danny was whimpering inside. He was also mumbling 'Shhh... Stop thinking about it... It's ok...' to himself over and over. Bruce heard the sheets move, probably Danny sitting up. But a moment later, he was lying down again. He seemed very conflicted with himself and what he should be doing.

Bruce slowly opened the door. Danny looked at him startled.

"B-Bruce, what are you doing here?" The teen asked worriedly.

"Danny, is there something you'd like to talk about?" Bruce asked, as he ventured into the room and sitting on the bed. Danny crawled over to sit next to him, playing with the hem of his night shirt.

The teen shrugged. "It's nothing..."

"Really Danny? It doesn't seem like nothing. I heard you outside your door. What's the matter?" Bruce asked.

Danny shrugged. "It's just..."

Bruce waited patiently, knowing it was not a good idea to pressure or pry.

"I don't wanna grow up." Danny finally said. Before Bruce could say anything, Danny was rambling. "And I know it will happen and _is_ happening but I'm a sophomore now and that means I only have two years left until everyone expects me to go to college and be an adult and two years seems so _far_ but so _close. _And I'm scared I won't be ready to be an adult and so many things could go wrong! And I don't know how so many adults made it! To me, it seems they have it easy and I just don't get it!"

Danny burst into sobs and Bruce pulled him into his lap.

"Hey, it's ok. It's ok." Bruce whispered.

Danny shook his head. "It's not ok... It's not ok..."

Bruce realized that this anxiety started some time ago and had been building until he finally broke under it.

"Alright Danny, I'm not going to sugar coat it. Growing up sucks. And I know that probably doesn't help at all. I also know telling you to live in the present isn't going to help either. So I'm going to tell you that I had the same feelings when my parents died." Bruce whispered.

"But you were eight... Why were you worrying then?" Danny asked.

"I could ask you the same thing Danny." Bruce whispered.

Danny remained quiet.

"I'm not saying your fear is irrational. I really do get it because I've been there. I'm just gonna tell you a little secret; you're going to be ready. You aren't gonna fail. You will stumble but _that's ok_." Bruce whispered into his ward's hair.

"How do you know?" Danny asked, not having the strength to look up at his mentor.

Bruce hummed. "I know because I did it. You may worry now but, in the end, you're somehow always ready."

The older male rocked his adopted son. Danny didn't say anything as he gripped Bruce's arm. The Dark Knight leaned against the headboard and ran his fingers through his wards hair.

Eventually, they were both asleep in a peaceful black.

* * *

**If you liked it, that's awesome, I guess. Hopefully, you will make me smile. If you hated it... Don't send me a review. I just poured my guts out into this. Don't make me feel worse.**

**And if Bruce seems OOC, here's a little fun fact: Cuddling literally kills depression, relieves anxiety, and strengthens the immune system. Hugs ease pain, reduce stress, cure depression, induce sleep, and rejuvenate the heart. Both have no side effects. Batman would know this.**


	2. Chapter 2

"How often do you get those thoughts?" Bruce asked, leaning across from Danny in the kitchen. Dick was hanging out at a friend's house and Alfred was out buying groceries.

Danny shrugged. "It depends on the day. Sometimes I don't have them at all and others... It's all I ever think about. They're really bad when I'm at night, alone. It's the one place I can't hide from my own screaming thoughts. It's almost as bad as the nightmares or the anxiety I felt when I first met you... And, at night, when I try to think of other things, everything just seems so... Tainted. And I don't mean to have these thoughts and I'm not sure when it first started but they just..." He trailed and shrugged.

"Have you talked to anyone else about them?" Bruce asked.

"I tried with Sam, Kaldur, Canary, and Megan but they just don't _get it_. They tell me to live in the present, I have a long ways to go, that kind of thing. I see where they're coming from and I understand what they say but... It seems to make the thoughts _worse_. I don't know _why_. It just _does_. They're telling me what to do to make it better but they don't bring any reassurance. The world just feels... Dark." Danny explained, resting his head in his hands with a defeated look.

"Alfred told me the same things. And the world does seem a lot darker. The anxiety you feel is unbearable." Bruce mumbled in understanding. Danny nodded.

"How bad is the physical aspect of this?" Bruce asked.

"I feel tired. I stay up later. I don't want to eat. My stomach churns constantly. My chest feels like someone's standing on it. I wanna burst out crying every minute. There just seems to be _no end_." Danny explained.

"Words never truly relieve you of anxiety." Bruce said.

"Which sucks..." Danny mumbled, resting his head on the counter and hands over his head.

Bruce snorted. "It does suck. And I'd tell you not to worry about it, but I know that'll make it worse. Did for me. To help relieve your anxiety, I suggest talking it out with someone who will listen. _Just_ listen. Words make everything worse. Or find something to laugh about."

"When the world seems hopeless and dark, what's there to laugh at?" Danny asked.

"I don't know. Laugh at the fact Dick pointed out I ask a lot of direct questions but leave before anyone answers." Bruce suggested.

Danny snorted, a small smile gracing his lips. He looked at his mentor. "Thanks Bruce." He whispered.

"You're welcome." Bruce said, walking around the counter, and placing a small kiss on the teen's head.

* * *

**The story felt in-complete so I made closure for myself... Danny feels what I feel so... I wish I had a Bruce...**


	3. Reviews

**Ok, I honestly did not expect so many people just to check it out. I only wrote to vent and blah blah blah.**

**Kadzait: She is not feeling awesome today. Not awesome at all.**

**Anyways, I'd like to thank these people for favoriting and/or following: ****_Hitomi-tama, FlopsytheStingyDog, Supaherolena02, Seebee777, Azorawing, and Kitkatkate2008._**

**I'd also like to thank ****_Kitkatkate2008 _****for following me.**

**Reviews:**

**Bibbledoo: Haha! Thanks for the advice!**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: I sent you a PM soooo...**

**Supaherolena02: You were the first person to give me advice and not make me anymore upset than I already am. Thank you so much!**

**Azorawing: Awww, thanks!**


End file.
